Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a field of display technology, and more particularly, relates to a polarizing filter and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, a liquid crystal display panel is more and more widely used in various products, such as a mobile phone, a television and the like. In a liquid crystal display panel using ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) technology, a horizontal electric field mode is adopted, a pixel electrode and a common electrode, which drive a liquid crystal molecule to deflect, are both provided on an array substrate, while no electrode is provided on a color film substrate, the electrostatic charge thus tends to be cumulated on the color film substrate and adversely affects the display quality of the display panel to some extent.
In order to solve the above-described problem, generally, a conductive tape is additionally attached to the display panel to prevent the display panel from being affected by the electrostatic charge. More specifically, firstly, a dedicated space for the conductive tape is preset, for example, the conductive tape may be provided on a surface of the color film substrate, and the electrostatic charge on the color film substrate may be guided out by the conductive tape. However, in the case of breakage of the conductive tape, the electrostatic charge on the color film substrate cannot be guided out by the conductive tape, thereby having adversely impact on the display effect of the display panel.